1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a device for cooling a steam turbine generating facility, which improves cooling effect of a dummy seal and a rotor shaft disposed inside of the dummy seal. The steam turbine generating facility is equipped with an opposed-flow single casing steam turbine in which a plurality of turbine parts are isolated from one another by a dummy seal and housed in a single casing.